


Horny

by DDHF2



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Come Swallowing, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Horns, Light Dom/sub, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDHF2/pseuds/DDHF2
Summary: Horrible pun, but I still smiled when I realized it.During an evening of drinks among friends, Cassandra feels a strange desire to touch Adaar’s horns. The result is surprising, embarrassing and leads to a lot of questions and a very memorable night for the couple.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/Maryden Halewell (Background), Dagna/Sera (Background), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus (background), Male Adaar/Cassandra Pentaghast, Male Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Paring: Cassandra/Adaar (Male Qunari Inquisitor)  
> Kinks: Horns; Size; Fluff; Hair Pulling

It all started during one of their big gatherings at Herald’s Rest.

Since the defeat of Corypheus, they met there once a month, the whole inner circle of the inquisition. Bull was – as usual – in charge of entertainment through storytelling and had just finished one of his anecdotes: It had been after a night of drinks with his chargers and in the early morning Krem had called him more headstrong and thick-skulled than a nearby grazing ram. Bull had fiercely agreed, gotten on all fours and had clumsily crawled to the animal. The ram had just looked confused for a moment, then gone back to its meal until Bull had given it a strong headbutt. A clear challenge to the animal who had charged at the Qunari with sudden aggression. The end of the fight had been, that Bull couldn’t remember who won it and Krem refused to tell him to this day.

The whole table laughed, Cassandra and Adaar with it. Both really liked Bull. The Inquisitor appreciated Bull’s friendship and liked to have another Qunari around, someone who could understand his problems with fitting into a human centric society. It started with the simple things like too small chairs and narrow doors. And the intense bulky warrior was completely to the seeker’s liking as well. He was built like a tower and while not being simple in the head, was outright and cherished small things like a good fight or a night among friends. Cassandra really had a thing for tall man, and if not for her Inquisitor’s softer side and his frightening ability to make the Seeker blush and swoon with some self-composed love poem, who knew if Cassandra wouldn’t have shared the Bull’s den sometime.

But Adaar had swept Cassandra of her feet. The fact that he was tall and handsome – hmm, so tall and so handsome – was really just a bonus. Even if he was a dwarf, she would still love him for his personality. He had an incredibly gentle side to him and was the strong silent type all the way. But when he talked, he spoke slowly and determent, his words well chosen. And he could be a goddam charmer. He spoke little but every time he made a compliment, it wormed its way right in Cassandra’s heart. The seeker smiled over at her love while he kept on laughing and raised his mug. He was silent but that didn’t mean he wasn’t social – he in fact was very. He rarely spent time alone in a secluded place, but always searched more the company of others, only retreating when to write in his diary or a poem. Even then, he often sought out the company of his ‘colleague’ Varric. When Adaar visited his companions and friends – “lurkin’ ‘round” as Sera called it – he mostly listened to them offering a few but kind words, an open ear and damn good advice.

These days, after their victory he mostly spent his time with Cassandra. And where she was once reluctant about being open about their relationship, she now embraced it completely, and him with it, whenever they would meet or part or simply feel like it. He could encompass her body completely with his broad arms despite her trained and broad for a human female body. Oh yes, she really had a thing for tall man.

“So even though the vint refuses to confirm it, I’m sure I knocked out this little upstart ram. Anything with horns will lose to the Iron Bull!”, he half shouted with big bravado. Krem hit Bulls shoulder with an annoyed face, but in his eyes, one could see the love and affection. Krem loved his chief, not in the way he loved his Maryden or Dorian loved the Bull or Cassandra loved Adaar, but Krem loved the Qunari like a brother. His chief had always respected Krem’s special situation and had never treated him as anything else but a man and friend, even had sacrificed an eye for his lieutenant. Bull laughed loudly and turned to his brother in arms.

“What, are you challenging the bull, hornless little vint-boy?”, the Qunari asked and stood, two heads taller than the human.

Krem laughed and raised his hands.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, chief. You’re freaking drunk by the way.”

“Fuck yes, I am. But good choice”, bull growled and winked. Maryden next to Krem laughed and suddenly hit her lover’s ass. The soldier jumped and let out a not to male sound.

“You can challenge me anytime, vint-boy”, she purred in her sonorous voice, the insult sounding like the nicest, most loving compliment. Krem blushed heavily.

“Silver tongued wench”, he mumbled and grabbed her ass and pulled her close.

“Yeah, go challenge your song bird, make her use that silver tongue!”, Bull roared. Krem hit his shoulder hard, but Maryden laughed and the Qunari only ruffled his friend’s hair.

“Never challenge the Iron Bull!”, he shouted. He took both his horns in his hands and wiggled his head around, looking very comical. Cassandra laughed and looked over at her love. It seemed her Inquisitor secretly ran a hook up agency, since there were now so many couples who had met thanks to him. She smiled widely at her hunky matchmaker and he nodded back. Suddenly, when she saw his face with the pointy ear and the curled horns, she felt a tingling in her fingertips and a strange desire: She wondered what Adaar’s horns would feel like in her hands. She had never touched them, as she had never felt as if they were something unusual. They simply were part of her man’s body, belonging to him like his eyes and his hands. These kind eyes and these big, strong hands.

Cassandra blinked at this sudden feeling. Like always when she felt something new her eyes scanned for Cole, if the spirit-boy messed with her thoughts and emotions again. But she quickly found him, sitting on a railing above the table merrily, listening to Bull and only occasionally mumbling to himself. He seemed to vibrate among such joy and Cassandra smiled. The Seeker liked Cole, he was sweet and cared for others like only a spirit could, but boy was he irritating and at times even annoying. Adaar insisted that the spirit only amplified and uncovered feelings already present in his chosen subjects. Cassandra couldn’t believe that since the incident with the whipped cream. She didn’t like whipped cream at all and the thought of licking it form her Inqusitor’s man-parts had clearly not been hers, no no. Though it had tasted delicious…

The table laughed again at Bull’s antics, Dorian clapping for his amatus and Sera giving a wolf whistle. Cassandra shook her head and stood up, going to the bar to refill her cup. The Bull’s speech of blatancy wasn’t over yet.

“Seriously, guys, anything”, he said with a slight slur, “I think I can even take on you, boss, headbutt the crap out of you”, he said and looked at his leader with an intense stare.

“I don’t doubt that, Bull”, Adaar said back with a smile but a little irony. The former Ben-Hassrath smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, there we go! Killing gods and closing rifts doesn’t intimidate me”, he said and raised to his whole height, looking around the table if someone would object. And someone did.

“Careful, Bull”, Cassandra said in a deep tone coming to stand next to her lover.

“My man isn’t some little ram, he is a beast, completely unstoppable”, she boasted. Adaar looked at her and took her hand to kiss it. A few months ago, she would never have let him do this in public or call him ‘her man’. But now she loved to do it. She pecked his forehead and looked at Bull.

“You don’t want to cross horns with him”, Cassandra said proudly and then she did it. She took one of Adaar’ horns and also softly wiggled his head with it. It felt strange in her hand, since it was slightly warm and the ridges had a strange texture, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Suddenly her Qunari stiffened and sat up straight. Bull on the other hand spluttered the beer he was just about to drink out while Krem and Dorian took in a deep breath. Cassandra watched at Bull in confusion, the warrior coughing madly and looking at the couple. Then Cassandra saw the expression on Adaar’s face. He was staring up at her, shocked and in disbelief.

Quickly the seeker pulled her hand away. Adaar seemingly relaxed and then blinked before swallowing hard. Bull had his breathing back under control and drank a huge swig. Cassandra still looked at Adaar. Had she crossed a line here? Didn’t he like being touched on the horns? Or, worse did she actually violate some kind of Qunari manner, where it was impolite to touch someone’s horns, maybe even insulting? She didn’t know but obviously she had done something wrong.

“I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t…”, she began.

“Don’t worry, Seeker, you just well…”, Bull tried to help her quickly but then had another fit of coughing. Dorian came to him and softly patted his back until Krem stepped in and delivered a hefty blow between his chief’s broad shoulders. Adaar also drank then explained in his usual slow calmness.

“For a Qunari, the horns are a pretty…intimate place.”, he said meditatively. The whole table was silent, starring at the couple and Cassandra felt herself blush.

“They are like claws on the one side, weapons, tools but on the other, when someone touches them softly… like a lover, they are more of an erogenous zone.”

Now Cassandra was red like a tomato and sat down quickly.

“Could also have touched his dick, Seeker, that would have been more decent”, Bull said and laughed loudly.

“You never touched his horns, Cassandra? Not even in the bedroom?”, Dorian asked emphatically and surprised, the Tevinter a little drunk himself. Cassandra shook her head in shame. Adaar took her hand and she looked up at him.

“Don’t worry, my love, you didn’t violate me or anything. I was just surprised.”, he whispered. She nodded but was still ashamed.

“You should really give it a go, Seeker. In the bedroom I mean. Oh, there was this one time with my kadan. So, I had just untied him and he charged at me. HA, like a charger! He literally grabbed the bull by the horns and then I…”

“Bull!”, Dorian interrupted. The whole table now turned their head and focused on the other couple. Cassandra was grateful but still felt incredibly embarrassed. Dorian lover looked at him. Then he smiled wickedly.

“Let me tell the story. You will just ruin it with your unsophisticated choice of words.”

Bull grinned widely, then pulled Dorian in his lab, gave him a smooch and let him tell about their escapades.

When Dorian cleared his throat and began telling as if prepared, Vivienne, Cullen, and Josephine excused themselves. The latter two were blushing deeply while the former looked a little disgusted at the prospect of all the raunchy details about to be unfolded.

Cassandra wasn’t listening only looking at the floor as Dorian began with an excessive description of the evening, clothings and moon phase included. The seeker had just touched her love at a very intimate place. He had reacted like she had slapped him. But she had liked it, loved it even. The warm horn in her hand, his big eyes looking at her. Still she felt ashamed of crossing this line. Suddenly she felt Adaar’s breath on her ear.

“I was surprised, Seeker, but I liked that”, he grumbled to him and her eyes widened.

“Really liked it”, he added and she shivered. His deep voice, obviously aroused, made her get hot too. She looked up at him and he smiled then kissed her on the cheek softly. She now smiled back and didn’t hold her arousal down anymore.

“Wanna get out of here, Inquisitor?”, she asked sensually. He nodded and stood up pulling her to her feet.

“Drinks on me, everyone”, he announced, interrupting Dorian who was just reaching the point where Bull had left off. The Inquisitor earned a round of cheers but Cassandra was already pulling him to the door.

“There we go, Seeker, pay attention to the part where they run into the skin, that’s the best!”, Bull shouted and now Cassandra was so completely torn between arousal and embarrassment that she nearly fainted. But Adaar simply swept her off her feet in a secure hold and carried her the last steps out of the tavern. The reactions were instant: Sera wolf whistled, Harding clapped, Josie hid her face in her hands and ran past the couple, Varric made notes, Blackwall broke his usual stoicism and smiled, Cole mumbled something that made Dagna next to him become red and look at her elven lover, and Dorian hit Bull’s chest.

“Don’t spoil my story, you brute”, the mage said but Bull simply laughed and pinched the Tevninter’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Adaar carried Cassandra through the empty yard, then up the stairs – which right now felt far too long for both their tastes. He took two steps at a time and when he walked through the big gate to the hall and throne room he again increased his pace. And when he kicked the door to his chamber open, he was breathing heavy but he had made the whole way from the tavern to his room in under five minutes.

She had laid in his arms all the while watching his eyes and stroking his deep grey beard. She knew his face inside out having spent countless hours watching it, even before entering a relationship with him. His eyes were gorgeous and had rested on hers during the walk whenever he hadn’t needed to concentrate on the stairs or the floor before him. They had a faint red ring around the pupil that ran into his blue iris. It looked like a strange mixture of a demon and a spirit. But he was neither demon nor spirit. He was a gift from the maker, send to the mortals to rescue them, making the tough decision, fighting the cruelest, most powerful monsters. Sent to Cassandra to fall in love with him and stand by his side through everything.

He didn’t believe that. The explanation for the mark on his hand and the breach that they had found when in the fade and confronting Corypheus had been good enough for him. He didn’t believe in the maker, the chant or anything religious at all. But he believed in her and in their cause for making the world better, that was all she could ask for.

And while she watched his face smiling faintly, her eyes time and time again drifted upwards to his horns. They were just as beautiful as his eyes, though they simply looked demonic. Unlike Bull’s, which went straight form the head to the sides then in a ninety-degree angle to the sky, Adaar’s were curling around the sides of his head in about four inches distance. They ran into pointy tips not so sharp to instantly break skin when one touched them. Cassandra figured at least. She had never done that and although the urge to do so right now was nearly overwhelming, she wanted to wait. She had crossed a line back in the tavern and didn’t want to touch him again at such an intimate place without his permission.

When the door closed behind them, she leaned closer and kissed him softly. His big lips sucked on hers and when their tongues met, lazily stroking each other, Adaar let out a moan. Cassandra took hold of his head, strictly avoiding his horns and turned her own, making out with him deeply. Just after that slow start to their evening she spoke to him.

“I love you, Kaaras”, she whispered. He smiled, kissed her again softly and mumbled it back. He always just mumbled it, though Cassandra understood him every time. He didn’t really believe in saying these words, since what use had it saying them when they both felt it every time they looked at each other. But on rare occasion he mumbled them, barely audible, incomprehensible to anyone who didn’t know him like she did. He sat down gently, her still in his arms. She settled in his lap, pressing her ear to his broad chest. Oh, how she loved tall men, and he was the tallest of them all, the physically and emotionally strongest she had ever met. She took a deep breath, raised her head and held his face, looking deeply into his eyes. Then she took his left hand and brought it to her face. Cassandra kissed the palm lovingly. This hand had brought them together. It was the one where the mark of the anchor had once been before Solas took it away. Thank the maker the hand had remained where it was, since Adaar had said he would rather chop it off then to let it take him away from Cassandra. But that hadn’t been necessary and Cassandra had gotten to keep her man _with_ his big hand. Finally, she let it go and stretched a little to reach his mouth.

“Tell me everything”, she breathed and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“About my horns?”, he grumbled a little self-conscious.

“Yes, my love, everything”, she breathed getting aroused without knowing why. He lowered his head a bit and showed her more of them.

“Ask me”, he said deeply and she nodded, her eyes fixed to them. Questions were running through her head, dozens of them. And one kept coming back until all her thoughts chanted just it: _Can I tough them? Oh, please, can I?_

She swallowed and shook softly, he faintly smiled and made her sit up straight by pulling her hip closer to his stomach. She already felt him through their pants, not completely hard yet, but from soft as well.

“Can I…?”, she began but he nodded and answered before she was finished.

“Whenever you want, my love. But know what effect it has on me”, he grumbled, teasing and promising her and she nodded. She raised a hand to the side of his head and now realized that it was shaking. She hesitated before making contact, not knowing where to touch the curled horn and how. But he leaned his head a little to the side so her fingers came to rest close to the tip. He breathed deeply and she with him. She knew what the horn felt like, she had touched it just minutes ago, but now with his permission and knowing that it was very intimate and trusting, she still felt like doing it for the first time.

The horn was so nicely warm, and the strange ridges felt so incredibly good on her fingers. She softly stroked over the surface. He brought one hand to her ass, holding her tightly with his big hands like she loved it while his other came to her head. He stroked over her short hair softly, smiling as she was utterly focused on his horn. Minutes ago, she hadn’t been very careful when touching it, more like Bull had done to his own, grabbing it and wiggling his head. Now she was, like they were made from glass, as if they could shatter when she touched them to hard. She brought up her other hand and also ran it along the other horn, caressing both now softly. Her eyes were fixed to them, until she felt his chest vibrate against her. Her gaze shot to his and his eyes were closed in enjoyment. And he was getting harder by the second.

Cassandra took her time feeling them up, her biggest wish of the night coming true. And she could touch them whenever she wanted, he had said. After minutes of caressing and stroking, testing their texture and the pointiness of the tips, the questions came back to her mind. Cassandra pulled her hands away so she could ask, not trusting herself with being able to concentrate when these beautiful things were in her hands. She laid her hands on his chest, though they were nervous and constantly stroking over his broad pecks. He opened his eyes, his pupils wide and the red more prominent than usual. She kissed him again deeply, her right went lower over his stomach to his crotch. She raised her hips slightly and through his pants stroked over his length covered by the straining fabric. She loved tall men, big men and her Qunari was big, in every aspect. She let her hand excite him further and began her interrogation.

“Why?”, she began then clarified, “Why does this get you going so good?”, she whispered and grinded her hips against his fully hard dick. It was rather uncomfortable for him in his pants now, but since she was in his lap, he didn’t dream of moving.

“I don’t know. Why does it feel good when I touch your breasts or your ass?”, he gave back slowly, his voice deeper than usual. She smiled and stroked his beard, then kissed him lovingly.

“Because you are so soft and loving, and then so hungry and demanding, and I love you so much”, she answered and he smiled at her non-explanation.

“Then my feelings for you must be the reason why it feels so good for me, too”, he said sweetly but then elaborated more on the subject.

“Like with human and Quanri breasts, the horns grow during puberty. When teens get close to adolescence the horns start to become longer and take their shape. Before that they are only there in the root, short and barely visible. I think that’s why they are closely related to the sexuality awakening with them.”

She nodded. He was good with words, good with explaining things. She looked at them following their round with big eyes. Only half-conscious did she realize that her hands had wandered to the hem of his shirt and began pulling it upwards. He helped her, their movements slow but not hesitant. When the shirt was pulled over his head his arms raised, she lost sight of the horns for a second. She blinked and pulled the fabric of her lover, glad she could concentrate for a moment.

“Why are they shaped like that? Bull’s are different”, she said and he tossed his shirt to the side. He hands again on their own where now at his pecks and stomach massaging the leathery skin, feeling the muscles under it, so big and strong, so warm and comforting.

He shrugged.

“Every individual has different shapes. Biology I suppose. My mother had a similar curve where my father had straight ones, pointing from his skull upwards with just a little bow.”

She nodded again then couldn’t hold back and touched them more. Her hands followed their round and he hummed happily. She looked into his eyes and saw them clouded with arousal. Her thoughts along with the questions suddenly became naughty.

“Do you touch them when you masturbate?”, she asked silently not ashamed only aroused and curious. He blushed deeply and avoided her gaze. She giggled at how cute her tall, bulky hunk could be.

“I don’t masturbate…anymore”, he said and was now a bit embarrassed.

“Why not?”, she asked then realized that she didn’t either. There was simply no need anymore, because both their sexual urges were taken care of by the other. She smiled brightly at him and launched forward kissing him deeply with all the love she had. He kissed back while she pulled him even closer, guiding him by the horns and grinding against him. He moaned and it was fucking difficult to let her go when she pulled away.

“Did you touch them when you masturbated back in your bachelor days?”, she asked, emphasizing the past tense.

“Sometimes”, he said again a little embarrassed.

“Would do that for me some day, my love”, she asked hotly nuzzling his big nose with her petit royal one. He smiled at her and nodded though still slightly red cheeked. Then his face turned teasing.

“But only if you do something for me as well”, he whispered in his deep voice.

“Anything”, she instantly breathed and stroked his horns more.

“I want you to wear a nice dress, one that shows off your curves, and take you out to the next banquet where all the nobles can see us.”

Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. It wasn’t like she didn’t like dressing up for him, she loved to put on some sexy lingerie and loved him to peel her out of it layer by layer. Or a nice new shirt or piece of armor Dagna made for her. But the fancy Orlesian dresses were simply not her style, too fancy, too ‘look at me I’m a desirable lady with class’ and far too impractical. Adaar loved them, a secret fashion nerd hiding under his stoic intelligence.

But she already had agreed and didn’t want to lose the opportunity to see her man satisfy himself and touch his round beautiful horns. She knew he wouldn’t hold her to anything but she loved him and trusted him and so she nodded and monad in arousal when his hands gave her ass an appreciative squeeze. They kissed again, Cassandra caressing his horns and Adaar massaging her taunt cheeks.

“Are they sensitive?”, she brought out another question and ghosted her fingers over them like she was teasing his cock sometimes.

“Can you feel that?”, she whispered slyly.

“No not really”, he said dismissingly, making her face fall. He chuckled in his chest and she gave him a little headbutt, too soft to hurt. He chuckled more and spanked her just as soft.

“though they are sensitive”, he grumbled and she shivered, ”But different than skin or muscles. Its more the gesture and the indirect feeling like when you touch your teeth.”

Her hands were of course at his beautiful dark horns again, she began touching them once more, now outright groping. She curled her hands around his right one, stroking along it, reminding them both of a different organ that she loved to stroke. He moaned deeply and she gasped as well.

“I want so see you, dear”, he grumbled and she nodded. He waited so she would raise her arms to get her out of her purple shirt but she didn’t move.

“Cassandra”, he said intently she looked at him. His big hand came to her cheek and brushed over it.

“Let go for a moment so I can undress you”, he explained. She smiled and shook her head.

“I can’t”, she confessed quietly and he chuckled, filling the quiet room with his happy manly voice. His hands roamed over her upper clothed body, brushing over her breasts and stomach, explaining his problem to her without words. She gave him an intense look.

“Just rip it off, big boy”, she teased. He grinned and followed the command.

She gasped when she heard the fabric tear. It didn’t pose any real resistance against him, his arms not even straining. And he didn’t stop at her shirt, ruining her bra as well until her upper body was visible to him. She shivered, from arousal by his display of strength and the cold air hitting her breasts. His eyes looked at her in their usual way, adoring her physique, her obvious well build, her scarred but soft and warm skin. Then he took hold of her breasts, his hands covering them completely. They weren’t small or anything, he just had big hands. Everything about her man was big, and she fucking loved it. He kneaded them softly like she stroked his horns.

“Has anyone ever touched them since you came of age?”, she inquired sounding very interested in the answer. She suddenly felt jealousy rise inside of her. She didn’t want any other woman to touch him there. It was strange, since she didn’t feel like that concerning his other body parts, his hands, his ripped chest, stomach and pecks… or even his out of this world large dick. He had been with other women before her, though he had told her – without typical macho bragging, just stating the facts and cutely even being a little embarrassed – that they had some trouble taking him. But his horns somehow made her get angry when she thought about some bitch stroking them like she did. But he wiped her concerns away with his shaking head and she smiled happily, feeling like a lioness having successfully defended her territory. He was hers. Her tall man, her big dick, her warm beautiful horns, no one else’s.

“Not like this”, he grumbled and she shot him a look. He saw the jealousy in her eyes again and chuckled, then took her chin and softly stroked it while his eyes twinkled at her.

“Only in battle”, he grumbled and she beamed and gave the horns a long stroke.

“Not so gently, so lovingly…”, he murmured and she hummed happily. That was exactly what she was going for: Showing that she loved his curvy horns, like she loved every part of him, like she loved his gentle soul.

“When someone grabs them in battle, does that feel good too?”, she asked, innocent and curious, not at all judging. She simply wanted to know everything there was about his horns, especially what they felt like to him. He chuckled and shook his head.

“No. Like with every erogenous zone it isn’t always nice when someone touches them”, he said and suddenly squeezed her breasts hard. But the effect that had was the opposite of what he had been going for: Instead of not liking it because he was too rough, Cassandra loved it and shivered.

“See? Would you like that if it was during the heat of battle, the attacker grabbing onto them and pulling and squeezing them.”

“If you were that attacker, I would love it, Inquisitor”, she flirted and he squeezed her again and she kissed him hard. She invaded his mouth for a moment and stopped him from explaining further.

“The mood has to be right, and the person has to be special”, he said after they separated.

“I’m special?”, she asked teasingly. He didn’t give her an answer, simply kissed her deeply, biting her tongue as a little retaliation for her joke. She giggled and kissed him back her hands still stroking his horns, softly tugging on them now. He smiled broadly, then his face turned even more loving.

“I’ll show you how special you are”, he said with his deep voice and grabbed her ass, pushing her against him. She purred as he stood up with ease, her weight not bothering him one bit. Her big strong man only stood for a moment so he could turn and then lay her on the bed gently. They kissed long and deeply his big hands holding her uncovered upper body and enfolding her breasts in a warm secure hold. After a few minutes they began traveling lower and opened her belt. She smiled into the kiss as she had figured out what he wanted to do. She raised her trained ass off the mattress and he slipped her tight pants and damp panties over it. Then his mouth began following the path his hands had marked over her body, starting from her chin over her chest and stomach down to her hips. His beard tickled her the whole time and she made noises constantly, deep sighs, silent moans and cute giggles. She held him by the horns all the while, not applying any force, simply holding onto them to never lose their warmth and rough surface.

He reached his destination and softly kissed through her trimmed pubic hair. Then he ate her out. He was always so fucking good at it, it was again frightening. His skill was on par with the other things he could do when using his mouth. He could give speeches, emphatic and rallying, inflicting pride and hope in his listeners. He could make small compliments that made women blush, one certain seeker the most since it meant so much to her whenever he said something, anything really. He could recite poems that made Cassandra’s heart beat out of tune and her arousal spike without being touched. And he could eat out his lover like an artist, a skilled poet of sex, whispering word and licking her pussy with the skill of a master. He always started at her clit, greeting it with soft blows and cool air, kissing it then teasing her lips with licks and soft scratches of his teeth. And then he simply devoured her.

Cassandra came in minutes, crying his name and holding onto his horns, pushing her lower body up and squirting in his face. When her climax died down and he promptly gave her another as he suddenly went lower kissed her ass and his big thumb stroked her clit. As he stuck his tongue in her other hole – always clean and ready for them to play with – her hands lost hold and they slipped form his horns, her muscles spasming and her fingers twitching. She tried to hold back on, but only scratched along them which felt strange and perfect and made him hum in her pulsing crotch.

After her second climax she panted and laid down, relaxing completely, her hands again steady, holding his horns to never lose the love of her live. Adaar came back up to her, kissed her sweetly. She tasted herself and smiled.

“Just a moment”, he grumbled and took her hands into his to loosen her grip. She sighed at the loss of the warmth in her hands but nodded, trusting her man to come back to her quickly. He only stood back for a moment and pulled his pants down, finally freeing his solid penis form his prison. Then he climbed back to Cassandra. She brough her hands to his head again, stroking the curly gorgeous horns, then his hair.

Her hands were now close to his scalp, but avoided the skin were his horns rooted. Bull had told that was the best and she wanted to save it for later. But only getting close to it had an obvious effect on her love as he groaned and came down to kiss her hard on the mouth.

“Ohhh, I wanted you to touch them for so long.”, he moaned into her mouth.

“You could have asked, my love”, she purred teasingly. She knew despite his size, his strength and power he was shy at heart, reluctant to ask her to do things for his pleasure. It made him so incredibly cute, and cute tall men were the best!

“Too embarrassed”, he grumbled in his typical manner.

“You’re adorable”, she laughed and kissed his nose.

“I’m an unstoppable beast”, he said with fake bravado.

“Adorable and unstoppable. Yes, that’s you lover: a soft beast, cute and terrifying, strong and gentle.”, she breathed heavily and shot in to kiss him while still stroking his horns. 

She wrestled him a little, not standing a chance if he didn’t let her but he only fought back to make her get more excited and to let her show her own strength. She pushed him up and rolled, then she sat on top of him, his dick between her thighs, the tip close to her naval, her ready vulva greeting the shaft.

She sat down on him, groaning as her vagina stretched around the girth. He was so fucking huge. It was a miracle in itself that she could take him, but it only reinforced her believe in the maker, the providence of their relationship. It couldn’t be a coincidence that he could fit in her, filled her like he belonged there. All the other human women he had been with had been able to take him in, but not completely. But she could, all of him until their hips touched, his balls resting against her perineum, her lips stretched wide around him, her pubis pressed against his. He had been sent to her by the maker to be her lover, her commander, her herald, her soulmate. She sat in his lap and adjusted to him, then he gave a little push. She began moving on top of him, his dick slowly sliding out of her then back in again.

“Ohh, my love”, she moaned deeply, “you feel so good, so hard, so big. I think my insides are shaped after you now, fitting like a custom build armor”, she beamed at him and giggled.

“I wonder if I could even feel another man, let alone get pleasure from it.”

“Would you want to try?”, he asked, cocky, not worried at all. She looked at him for a moment, a little mocking and a smirk on her face.

“Fuck no, lover, I only want you. But the though is… arousing. Thinking another man tried to satisfy me but my body not reacting to him at all, only yearning for you, your size, your shape, your skin. And I would crave your smell, your strength, your gentle smile and sweet gaze. Your beautiful horns. Your whole body is imprinted on me, I need it for pleasure. Nothing else could give me anything but a feeling of deprivation because it’s not you.”

“I love when you’re so romantic”, he said a little jokingly and gave another deep push. She sat still and shivered, then moaned and on instinct grabbed on his horns. She pulled on them slightly. He groaned. She looked at his face, saw his lust clouded eyes, his open mouth, felt him twitch inside her. She tugged again, a little harder. He moaned more, twitched harder and she hummed deep in her throat.

“Is this good?”, she asked quietly.

“Yes, very”, he said gazing at her and suddenly shivering.

“How does it feel?”, she inquired and tugged more, softly, lovingly.

“A little like when you pull on hair”, he answered. He was so good with words, explained it all so perfectly to her.

“Do that”, she demanded and rolled her hips a little while softly bouncing in his lap.

“Huh?”, he pressed out, his hold on her ass tight and his face a mask of pleasure.

“Pull my hair”, she clarified and leaned to him, presenting her mane to her man.

He hesitated. He was so much stronger than her and every time she wanted him to use that strength in the bedroom, she needed to do a little convincing. And she loved him for it, loved his physical superiority and his reluctance to use it. She kissed him softly, holding his horns, tugging on them with little force.

“My love, please pull my hair. Show me what it’s like for you”, she whined and suddenly he tensed and raised his hand. He grabbed a lot of her short hair and tightened his grip. She shivered. Big men were just so sexy, and hers was so fucking big that he could hold her whole head in one hand.

“Show me, what it feels like”, She commanded softly and tugged on his horns a little harder. He let out a deep breath and only slightly pulled her hair.

“Don’t hold back, Kaaras”, she said softly, sweetly loving his gentleness.

“I’m not, that’s what it’s like for me”, he chuckled and tugged again in the same way. He obviously used far less strength than her but he tried to simulate what it was like for him when she pulled his horns. They were far less sensitive than hair. But Cassandra saw that now he wouldn’t hesitate to pull on her hair and she got very excited. She loved him to do it actually and he loved to please her.

She nodded, then pulled his horns far harder, her arms straining a little, her biceps showing clearly. He groaned and kissed her, then pulled her hair harder. She groaned as well and nodded again, then stopped pulling and instead felt them up again. He moaned but didn’t let go of her hair. Her gaze was again fixed to his horns until a sly grin broke her feature. She angled her fingers different and now used her nails to scratch along the rigid surface again. He groaned deeply and she looked into his eyes, her hands keeping on scratching.

“And how does that feel? You like that, big boy?”, she asked now sounding incredibly teasing and aroused.

“Fuck…I don’t know how to compare it”, he admitted and he softly scratched over her taunt ass cheeks with his nails. She hissed in pleasure and scratched his horns even harder.

“Different than nails on skin I figure?”, she teased more and brought a hand down from his horns with some effort. She stretched a bit and leaned down, then brought her fingers to his muscular ass cheek and used her nails. He chuckled deeply and she kissed his chest, scratched harder quickly, then returned to his horns.

“Completely different”, he grumbled and pushed up inside her vagina.

“Describe it”, she moaned and rode him quicker.

“It vibrates in my ears, my skull. And the sound makes my neck hair stand”, he said slowly. She brought a hand to his neck and caressed it, feeling the goosebumps and the short shaven hair. She giggled.

“What do you like better?”, she asked and took hold of his left horn, “this?”, she asked and tugged on it, “or this”, she ended and scratched his right one.

“Can’t decide”, he said and suddenly gave a harsh push into her. She gasped. It felt so natural to be on his dick, near him, all over him.

“Then I will have to find something you like even better then both”, she teased but didn’t do anything new, just held his horns to pull herself up as her riding got more intense. He moaned as she let herself fall down hard. He held her hips now, helping her with her bouncing, although she didn’t need it. Her legs were pure strength and her hips and arms helping with her movements she wouldn’t tire for a while. It was still nice to feel his big, warm hands on her skin and given his stamina, she might even tire before him. And she would. They sat there for close to an hour, her coming half a dozen times. At the end he was helping her quiet a lot, lifting her up by her ass and letting her fall down. She was a moaning, sweating mess now, her head pressed against his, only able to hold onto his horns as he fucked her. And finally, when he let her fall on him hard and she nearly yanked his horns, he came, moaning deeply, his voice filling the room.

She groaned as well, though he couldn’t coax another climax out of her. But his warm seed filling her completely, the amount so much that it leaked from her lips before he was finished, despite her tight seal around him, made her feel so incredibly good, there was no orgasm necessary. She watched his face through his climax, his wrinkles getting deep his eyebrows close together, his mouth open, his ears slightly twitching. She was marveled by his beauty and midway she began kissing over his face with hunger and love.

Afterwards after his minute-long orgasm, even longer than normal which was per se longer than humans, he slumped back down and she with him. She lay on him, cuddled him, kissed his chest while he kissed her head. He took a blanked and threw it over them so his love wouldn’t get cold and she looked up and beamed.

“I love you, my big, sweet ram”, she said and he let out a laugh before embracing her tightly and both drifted into a slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

They rested for a few hours well into the night until Cassandra awoke still lying on her lover, and looked at Adaar’s moonlit face. Her man was not only tall but also beautiful, his Qunari face so alien to her but oh so perfect. The seeker brought up her hand and caressed his cheek for a moment, before naturally doing the same to his horn. She giggled at her own behavior but loved that she was allowed to follow her desire “Whenever she wanted”. She felt his not completely soft dick inside of her and hummed happily, then began teasing his neck and hairy jaw with little kisses. He came awake humming along with her in enjoyment then suddenly shot his lips to hers and made out with her. They kissed slowly, sensually, their tongues lazily playing, their lips sucking and worshipping. After a while she sighed and felt him twitch while her cunt throbbed.

They were ready for more.

She pulled from him after a last sweet and long peck and looked down at him. In her eyes twinkled mischief and desire. She thought of a plan what to do next, a whole bunch of scenarios playing in her mind until she settled for one. But just when she was about to make her move, he did before her.

Swiftly he turned and made her squeal happily. Adaar quickly lay on her while she laughed as he settled his weight on her smaller but tough body. Her arms were free and wrapped around his neck, but otherwise she was restrained by his weight. And she loved it. Her big man covered her completely, her feet just able to touch his ankles with stretching and her head pressed down by his chest. She snuggled him, bathing in the security and also lack of freedom. It was strange that a woman like her, free, proud, independent, actually like to be so utterly trapped. She couldn’t do anything, was not able to push him off even with her great body strength. And she fucking loved it, loved her tall, heavy man because he could do that to her.

They lay there for a little time, their breathing slow and in tune. Her head was pressed to the right side of his chest and after a while she wanted to turn it. He raised instantly as he felt her shift and made ready to get up but she only rubbed her cheek to his left peck and pulled him back down. Now she could clearly hear his heart beat and found that hers was going at the same speed. Adaar readjusted his arms and grabbed her ass while giving a deep push inside her. She groaned and finally let him get back up.

“I love you”, she whispered and kissed his chin, “Now what, Inquisitor?”

He smiled down at her and softly rocked inside of her.

“You did all the work until now, seeker. Time I am in charge for a while.”

“Work me, big boy”, she purred and relaxed, laying before him completely vulnerable. He gazed at her for a moment. She simply was the most beautiful woman in the world, not despite but because her scars and muscular body some considered unattractive. But her slightly prominent abs and thick legs were only turning him on, and her perky breasts and shapely ass did the rest. He growled deeply, possessively then began slowly fucking her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed him. Gods he fucked her so good, so deep, brushing all over her insides, his cock like a lava melting her core to reform in a perfect fit around him. Her stretched vagina was filled to the brim, their combined juices slurping a little as they were pushed out of her.

After ten minutes like this, she raised her hands to his horns and simply held them. He moaned and fucked her a bit deeper. She opened her eyes and smiled, brought a hand to his face and caressed it. He kissed the palm and leaned into her touch. Then she raised her head and kissed and licked his chest. And then she settled on his nipple and bit in it, softly at first, but then she outright chewed on it. She used quiet a lot of strength when her jaw tightened but she wasn’t worried of hurting him. His skin was so much ticker than human or elven one. He chuckled, the deep, beautiful sound vibrating all around Cassandra. She smiled then brought her hands to his ass, spanked him hard and giggled. He growled more then suddenly her head was yanked back. She gasped in surprise and her head hit the mattress as the hand that had spanked him was brought above her head. He looked down at her with an intense, aroused gaze.

“Behave, woman”, he grumbled. Her eyes widened. She shivered all over and felt herself getting close. How could not being in charge feel so good, how could a hand pulling her hair make her feel so utterly beautiful and loved?

“Take me, Inquisitor”, she cooed and he tugged her hair a little.

“Grab my horns”, he commanded and let go of her hand. She did happily, following the demand like a trained little kitten. Then he really fucked her.

His pushes were long and hard now, their skin clapping together as he rammed his dick inside his lover repeatedly. She cried out on the first one, but then matched his speed with her rolling hips, pushing back against him. Her whole body shook from the force of his thrusts and her breasts flopped around on her chest.

She of course came again in minutes, the position, his forwardness and of course his size inside and around her simply took her to orgasmic bliss again. She still held on to his horns and pulled on them hard now like she had found out he liked. He sheathed his cock all the way inside her and watched her face through her orgasm. Then as her moans got sparser and she shuddered in aftershocks, he began taking her again, fucking her with the same force as before. She held his gaze and nodded at him, biting her lips. Only he would ever be allowed to take her like that, to own her body completely and to see her so vulnerable. Everyone else would simply never know the headstrong powerful Cassandra Pentaghast submitting, the beauty she radiated, the joy she got from it.

Soon she was again close and this time, he pulled her body up with one hand around her torso the other still in her hair, and she pulled herself against him with her hold on his horns. The seeker screamed out and he grunted deeply as she convulsed around him. After that she was panting like after a sprint and her eyes closed in exhaustion. He gave two more deep pushes, his tip hitting her cervix and then he moaned long and lay down on her again. She took a few minutes to recover while his left hand roamed over her body and the right was at her face. He stroked over her lips with his index and she opened them, her tongue licking his finger and inviting him in as his willing little kitten. She sucked his pointer for a minute then he pulled the hand it from her and settled it her arse, his pointer coming close to her pucker. She purred and smiled up at him.

“If the maker knew, what a dirty woman you are, Cassandra Pentaghast”, Adaar teased and she giggled girlishly.

“It’s his fault since he sent such a dirty Qunari to corrupt his once virtuous servant”, she countered and brought her leg over his hip to expose her asshole more. He grumbled happily and slipped his finger in. She groaned, his digit bigger than some guys’ penis. He kissed her deeply and softly rocked their hips together fucking her at a slow pace. When she had adjusted to his finger, she gave his lip a little bit and moaned in his mouth. He understood and rotated the finger a little while his cock pushed in deeper. They stayed like this for a while until she became tighter around him once more and his dick gave a throb. She moaned deeply and new waves of pleasure hit her.

“Pull out for a second”, she said after another quick, small but sweet orgasm.

“You wanna stop?”, he asked and at the prospect of losing the feeling of her didn’t move a muscle.

“Never”, she said sweetly, “just need a taste of you before I go mad with desire for your sperm”, she stated bluntly. He blushed deeply and looked away shyly like he always did when she talked so dirty. Her cute hunky ram.

“Come on baby, pull your massive, perfect cock out of the pussy you own, you shaped after you, and let me lick you clean”, she murmured and teased him further. He was deep red and she giggled more and kissed his chin.

“I hate you, my love”, he grumbled and she laughed and shook her head.

“You don’t, my naughty, embarrassed herald”, she answered and he smiled and gave her a short peck then pulled out.

Cassandra groaned as his head slipped out of her, her lips and tunnel sore after hours of fucking. And she felt their juices drip out of her overfilled snatch. She whined and as he rolled over to her side, she quickly covered her pussy to keep the fluid in her. Then she raised swiftly. Her first steps were a little insecure after the feeling had been fucked out of her legs repeatedly but the third one was again as secure and graceful as ever. She walked to a table and took a bowl, all the time minding that not one drop of sperm escaped her gaping lips. Adaar looked at her shaking ass. When she had the bowl in her hand, she shot him a quick look over her shoulder, teasing him with her ass and giving him a seductive smile. Then she ran back to him and crouched before the bed between his legs. He sat up and steadied himself with his hands. The bowl was placed between her own legs and she uncovered her pussy. She hummed as his seed dripped out of her and looked up at him.

“Can’t waist any”, she whispered, again embarrassing her Qunari further.

“Kinky wench”, he grumbled but stroked her hair affectionately. She blew him a kiss, then ogled his cock. Cassandra softly blew on it with a wide smile and her man shivered. She giggled and blew again making him chuckle in return. Then she pressed her lips to the tip where it met the shaft and kissed it long and lovingly. She took her time with teasing the massive head, her lips only grazing over it as she smeared their combined fluids over her mouth and chin. Maker she loved to be naughty like this. She was normally a very restrained woman, but when the night fell and the door to their bedroom was shut, Cassandra Pentaghast got down and dirty.

After teasing him for a few minutes he suddenly growled and took a hand from the bed. He laid it over her head, covering it nearly whole again and pressed her forward a bit. Cassandra smiled and understood. Enough teasing time to service her man like a good girl!

She opened her mouth wide and took his glans in. It actually did fit in her mouth with a little effort, another prove that the maker had created him for her. If he would have been just a little bigger, she wouldn’t have been able to blow him but she was and that showed that she belonged right here, between his legs on her knees his dick in her mouth. She didn’t full on suck him for now, but her tongue slipped over the fleshy head repeatedly collecting the juices. When she had enough, she sat back and swallowed with relish. He tasted thick, musky, somehow primal – She loved it. And like all men he loved when she swallowed his cum, though he didn’t know why. But the slight flicker of her eyes as she tasted him and the tiny noise she made after swallowing aroused him more than anything his mercenary brothers had paid some hooker to do for him on his birthdays. 

After her first gulp there was no holding back. She quickly pushed her face in his crotch, taking him as far as she could. It wasn’t even half way until he hit her throat and she gagged a little. But her reward was more of his taste and a deep vibrating moan form her man. She smiled around the massive dick and blew him with slow motions for a time. Then she pulled out and swallowed again before going lower on his shaft.

Her task was now a bit harder, since she couldn’t simply encompass him with her lips and then suck every bit of fluid from his skin. Instead she worked the cock with her tongue, licking it clean with long strokes. A third swallow followed and there was now only one thing left to do. She raised a bit on her knees and pointed his dick at her shoulder. He groaned deeply and held her head tighter but without pushing. She instead pushed her face close to his groin and stomach and let her tongue dance through his pubic hair, sticky with their juices. He moaned again and she gave a long lick over the patch of hair. She sat back, swallowed, then looked at his shiny dick for a moment.

She could stay here forever but the tingling in her hands to feel his horns again grew stronger by the minute. So instead she only brought a hand to his scrotum, which filled her whole palm easily, gave each testicle a sweet kiss and then sat back on her heels. He was watching her the whole time, aroused by not only her touch and her obvious love for his seed but also her looks, the happiness on her face. Cassandra grinned up at him. Like this she had easily turned the tables on her lover. He had been in charge of her body completely but now with his balls in her hands, his cum in her belly and his dick so close to her face he was pudding in her hands. Now a feeling of power surged through her and it felt just as good as her submission earlier.

“You’re so delicious, baby”, she cooed and gracefully she stood back on her feet, bringing the half-filled bowl with her.

“All clean down there, big boy”, she stated and then raised a foot and sat in on his knee. He chuckled as he saw her standing there, naked her leg raised and her pussy dripping.

“Now for desert”, she said and brought the bowl to her mouth. She emptied it in one go, swallowing the impressive amount of sperm that she had collected there. He watched her with a slightly open mouth, his dick throbbing. He would need to investigate the arousal brought up in him by her swallowing his load with such gusto. But for that he would need some blood in his brain. He gave a moan and she winked at him, swallowing the rest. She threw the vessel away theatrically and looked at him with a smug expression, her foot still on his knee.

“You want to tell me something, lover?”, Cassandra teased and stemmed one arm in her hip while cleaning her face with her other hand.

“I’m lost for words”, Adaar said honestly and she beamed.

“That’s what I was going for…”, she purred and then turned like a dancer on her heel. She strode back to the table, her hips shaking more than ever while he held his breath. She looked in the big mirror for a moment, then took a napkin and cleaned her face a little of his cum. She saw him from the corner of her eyes, saw his open mouth, his pulsing dick and wide eyes. She bathed in the power she had over him for a moment, then drank a glass of water and turned back to him. She leaned back a little, sticking her breasts out and her left wandered over her body, caressing her stiff nipples, toned stomach and then played with her pussy. It was just for show, just to tease him more, there was really no way her fingers could satisfy her tonight with his big dick close and ready for her. Still she leaned her head back and moaned long and loud for him.

“Cassandra”, he finally whispered out of breath. She looked back at him and gave a seductive smile.

“Found you’re words again, herald?”, she asked. He nodded.

“Come back to me, my love”, he said with his bedroom voice. She was about to go into kitty mode again and skip over to him, the time apart fun but also hard for her when he added another little word.

“Please”, he said in a hushed voice and her eyes went wide. Then she not only skipped but ran. She flew in Adaars arms kissed him roughly, sloppily and took hold of his dick.

“I love you, fuck I love you so much”, she said between kisses then locked her lips with his for more than a minute.

“Back to the main attraction then”, Cassandra purred after pulling back and tugged on his throbbing dick. Then she took a standing jump, her legs straining showing the strong muscles. Adaar smiled widely and easily caught her midair with his strong arms. He knew what she wanted and pushed her down on his cock, making her giggle-moan. Then she rode him again feverishly. His wildcat was back in charge after getting her milk! She fucked Adaar hard moaning his name, clawing at his horns and hair. He sat under her and fucked back, passion overtaking them both.

“Can I kiss them”, she asked suddenly, stopped her bouncing and stood on her knees on his thighs so her head was above his. His dick was still inside of her, the tip completely enfolded and a bit of shaft as well. She fucking adored tall man and the fact that his upper body was nearly as long as hers plus her thighs turned her on so incredibly much. He swallowed and nodded

“Yes, please”, he said sounding like a surprised boy, a fucking beast and a sweet lover at the same time. She smiled and leaned to his right horn kissing it deeply. He groaned hard and gripped her ass while his dick throbbed inside of her. She purred and made out with his beautiful horns for a moment, then sat back panting and rolling her hips a little.

“What next?”, he asked hornily, his stamina coming to an end ever so slowly and he looked forward to a grand finale she surely would join in.

“I have an idea”, she said and jumped from his lap. The nap they had enjoyed together had done wonders and she as energetic as ever. But as his dick slipped from her, she shivered as cold air played around her groin. She instantly missed him but with her plan she would be filled in just a few seconds. She took his big hand and pulled him to his feet. Not really since she could really not do that, despite her great strength, but he stood up with a smile and followed his wild cat. She led them to the dressing table with the mirror, then guided him to sit in front of it in his custom-made chair. She sat down on his lap again, and again kissed the tip of the right horn softly before going over the curl. He understood why she had wanted to go here. Like this he could see her perfectly her closed eyes and permanently smiling lips as they kissed over his horns softly. He groaned and relaxed into the chair his hands resting on her ass. And then she began licking them, dragging her tongue along the whole length of one horn, before switching to the other and giving it quick licks like a dog. He let out a long breath. This woman was pure sexy perfection.

She opened her eyes for a moment and winked at him. Then she closed them again and with a deep moan, she licked he way to the skin near the root. He moaned loud and she felt him pulse against her ass. She hummed happily but still didn’t go further only ghosted her lips over the skin for a moment.

“Fuck, Cass”, he growled now shivering while his skin filled with goosebumps.

She grinned and nodded at him. Bull’s advise had obviously been right. Cassandra giggled and got back to the horns and gave each a quick lick before dragging her tongue along the whole length of his right one, her favorite.

“My love…”, he said deeply and she slowly raised her ass, dragging his dick between the cheeks until the tip rested against her wide-open vagina.

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me, Cassandra?”, he asked in his slow voice. She brought a hand to his dick, feeling it pulse. She steadied the hard prick against her pussy then sat down on him. Both let out a long breath looking in each other’s eyes.

“Yes, I can feel it”, she finally answered. Then she suddenly got a bit rougher with him, pulling his horns to her so he lowered his head. He didn’t see her that good anymore, put the wet sounds her mouth made as she half made out with his horns and the dragging of her tongue was enough to tell him what she did. But his lowered head had an advantage. His mouth was in the perfect position to suckle on her breasts, and as she sat up a little higher to follow the curve again, he lay soft kissed between her tits before settling on one and sucking the nipple.

Adaar pushed back inside her, her tunnel welcoming, warm and slick with her juices. Cassandra moaned deeply and let his head go while he didn’t dream of taking his hands or mouth from her breasts. She raised, her knees on his thighs and fucked him for a few seconds. Then he suddenly growled deeply and let go of her breasts. He grabbed her waist tightly and lifted her. She whined and looked down at him. He had a hard expression, let her down a bit, impaling her on his dick. She moaned cutely and he began fucking her with big, long strokes, holding her still. She relaxed and let him simply take her despite her being on top. When she felt him get hotter, his fucking more desperate, she finally did it. She raised her arms which had been massaging his shoulders and broad muscular neck. Softly she stroked over his beard, his face and came to the skin where his horn ran into his skull. She stroked over it and he shuddered.

“You like that, big boy”, she whispered, not expecting an answer, not even asking really only speaking to arouse him further. He simply looked up at her and let her fall down on his dick, pushing his whole impressive length deep into her. She groaned and purred, then raised on her knees again whit his assistance. She leaned over his head, pressing her breasts in his face to his delight and then she kissed the skin. He let out a long moan and let her fall down, hitting her g-spot. They looked at each other for a moment, both so close to cumming, then they made their final repeat.

She raised again, licked his skin, kissed it with him shuddering under her and his dick pulsing. Then he fucked her with a massive push, stabbed her g spot, filled her completely and she shuddered with him. They came the moment her ass crashed against his thigh, both crying out. He encompassed her frame with his arms, pressed her tightly against him, nearly crushing her. But she was such a fit woman, a warrior with a body steeled by hours of training and battle, that she could take his violent loving. She simply embraced him back laying all her strength in it not afraid to hurt her big hunk of a man. They rocked against each other, kissing like possessed. He filled her with his seed again to the brim and since she was squirting as well, under the chair there formed a little puddle of thick white and oily clear fluids.

They both panted as she pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat. She loved tall man, with big chests and muscles, and an even bigger heart hiding in the depths of his body. He in turn laid his head on hers and encompassed her with his long arms, now gently covering most of her back skin with his leathery one. She could really sleep like this, with him as her pillow and blanket at the same time. They both calmed over the next ten minutes, their panting slowing into a steady breathing and his drumming heart going back to his normal subhuman speed. It only beat around forty times a minute, making time seem slower to Cassandra, since the interval between two beats was longer than a second. It was hypnotizing, and together with his warmth, his feel his smell and his half hard penis still inside her stretched tunnel, lulled her into a trance of slowed perfection.

“My love”, he said softly, His voice didn’t disturb her Elysium but only made it better. She felt it vibrating through him and herself, making them both swing in the same frequency. She kissed his chest softly but never took her ear from his chest. His hands on her back changed their grip and held her ass now. He stood up and her bliss was disturbed. She raised her head but wasn’t angry. In seconds, she would lay on him again and could enjoy their union for the whole night not having to move until one of them got hungry. She smiled at him as he carried her to the bed, her trained body posing no difficulty to him at all. He lay down with her on top of him. Meanwhile she stroked his beard and showered his chin and lips with little kisses.

When thy were lying on the soft mattress he looked at her and smiled.

“Any more questions?”, he asked. She giggled and nuzzled his beard with her nose.

“Not a single one”, she said and closed her eyes.

“But I have one”, he said and she smiled.

“Ask away my love”, she murmured sleepily.

“Will you marry me?”, he said with a steady voice.

“Mhh, yes, of course I will”, she replied already drifting off. Then suddenly she realized what he had asked and what she had answered and her eyes snapped open. He was beaming at her his eyes so happy, his smile so wide. But when he saw her shock his face fell. They had talked about marriage at the exalted council. She had said that one day, yes, she would marry him, that it would be a romantic proposal and she would act surprised. And the day had come obviously and though it wasn’t like in the books, his proposal was very romantic and she was truly surprised. And she was fucking happy. But he wasn’t, his face in pain as he confused her surprise with refusal.

“Cassandra I…”, he began. She instantly grabbed his big bearded cheeks and kissed him.

“Karaas... yes, I will marry you”, she said quickly kissed him again then cuddled him as tears came to her eyes. He sighed in relive and held her close, whispering a sweet thank you to her. How could one man make her so fucking happy, make her feel so strong and alive and doubt herself at the same time since her love for her big silent and unstoppable man was bigger than for the maker. It was blasphemy for a seeker like her and she was not even ashamed. She simply hoped that Leliana was right in her preachings as divine, that the maker rejoiced the most in loving couples, whatever shape or form, if they were believers or not.

“I love you, Cassandra”, he said, clearly, as if the whole world should understand it this time.

“I love you, too, always”, she answered, though this time she mumbled as she sobbed in happiness. He laughed in relive and she settled down on him and he pressed her hard to him, never letting her go again. How she loved tall man, perfect to cuddle up to and this tall specimen was all hers, forever.


	4. Chapter 4

“I see her face, so close to mine  
As our bodies in love combine  
and our souls together sing and rhyme.

I ask her to giver hers and take my all.  
Our passions rise and fall.  
I want her and nothing less.

With breathy voice and rose like face,  
Her skin made a dress from perfect lace,  
she answers the word, the simple yes”

These were the words Cassandra was greeted with the next morning when she opened her eyes. Her love lay behind her, his body like Pyrophite, warm, strong, comforting. He had teased her awake with soft kisses to her ear and when he felt her move and saw her smiling lips, he had recited that little poem. Now she was blushing deeply and giggled girlishly, embarrassed and vibrating with happiness. He chuckled happily and kissed her neck until she turned in his arms. She sighed at him and hid her blushing face under his armpit. He chuckled more and stroked her body softly, going from her ass to her flanks then shoulders. She came from her hideaway and looked at him, smiled and enjoyed his big gentle hands.

“More, lover”, she demanded. He shook his head and stayed silent, teasing her a little. She nudged her nose against his chin and then kissed it.

“More, my fiancé”, she whispered and he blinked happily and kissed her forehead. Then he complied.

“Her eyes look at me.  
I’m lost and drown.  
I’m found and free.  
Our hearts beat quick in tune.  
Our voices speak like one.  
She is her and I am me.  
And finally, through her,  
the maker I can see.”

Tears came to her eyes and she kissed him softly, laying all her love in it. She knew he wasn’t a believer. But he believed in her, in them and thus the maker had shown himself to him. And to Cassandra once again. She thanked the maker with all her heart, and swore to be worthy not only of his love, but also of the love of Kaaras Adaar, her future husband, herald of Andraste chosen to save the world, by the maker and his bride and for Cassandra to become his.

“I love you so much, Kaaras, so much I can’t even tell you”, she said. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers.

“You don’t have to, because I love you the same”, he gave back and they caressed each other and stayed in their nest of love and happiness.

After a few minutes when his hands stopped moving, she opened her eyes and saw that he had dozed off again. She giggled to herself, kissed his cheek lovingly, then got up. She gazed at him for a moment, wondered if she would ever get used to his cuteness and hope she never would to his size then leaned forward. She kissed his horns, each one long and loving. These curly beautiful things were hers like the man attached to them was. And touching them had led to their engagement, to her becoming the happiest woman in Thedas. She would wake her man again in a few minutes with the smell of tea and breakfast. And then she would pull his horns a little, kiss them more and repeat everything they did last night.

Cassandra walked through the castle to the kitchen. She clearly showed some signs of last night’s activities, a big old hicky on her neck, her hair a mess and she had a little limp to walk. She was sore, exhausted and sweaty but radiated with happiness. She had gotten to know her love in a new way last night and it felt incredibly good. And the fact that they now were engaged made her blush and giggle like a lunatic. She loved this man so much. When she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by another loony Sera and Bull, the Qunari wolfing down half a pig while sera drank tea and watched him, not disgusted but only interested.

“So, seeker…rough night?”, Bull said with a wide grin after seeing her disheveled hair and limp. She smiled at him and poured two cups of the tea.

“Or a horny one”, Sera sked and grinned, “get it horny, because of the horns” she giggled and nudged Bull. He chuckled and nodded while chewing.

“Yes…both…wonderful night”, she said dreamily, more open than usual and sat down with them.

“Cassie and Inky, sittin’ in a tree, snogging hornily” Sera sang and laughed her mad laugh. Cassandra stretched out her tongue, then threw a little bit of pork at Sera’s face that had fall from pulls tray.

“Eww”, Sera made and dodged the next one by fleeing under the table. Cassandra laughed then looked at Bull.

“So, the part where the skin and horn meet”, she said casually and drank a little ”…it really is the best”, she finished and winked.

“Ha, told you”, Bull grinned widely. Sera stuck her head back out and made a disgusted face.

“But licking them is also pretty good”, Cassandra murmured. Bull grinned and raised his fist at her and nodded. She shook her head but gave him the demanded fist pump.

“Double-Eww”, Sera made and threw some pork back at Cassandra who caught it and stood up laughing. She took the cups and some bread and jam on a tray and made ready to leave.

“Ey, seeker”, Bull shouted after her.

“It’s not a Qunari thing but: You should try licking the boss somewhere else next time, I bet he’d enjoy that as well.”

“If you’re talking about his oral-sex, we already do that…a lot”, she said a little confused and againsurprisingly open. Sera made a disgusted face but then grinned and gave Cassandra a thumbs up.

“Good girl, Madam Inky, can never do too much of the sucky-kissy-stuff”, she giggled.

“Madam Inky? How do you know we are engaged?”

“You’re wha’?”, Sera half shouted, her eyebrows shooting up. Cassandra blushed and realized she had drawn false conclusions. She didn’t want to announce the engagement of their leader without his presence or knowledge, although she had a big part in it as she was the one he was engaged to. Bull grinned.

“Meant the other end”, he explained, sparing Cassandra from further explanation but not embrassment.

Cassandra blinked at him then understood. She became flustered again, a little disgusted for a second, then curious and excited and finally she simply nodded. Bulls last advice had been great so maybe this next one would also be good. And she would of course talk with her love about it, so there was no harm in considering…

“Triple-Eww”, Sera made, forgetting her question and hit Bull’s shoulder.

“Don’t play coy, Sera, saw you in your room doing the same thing to Dagna last week”, Bull only commented and Sera gave a mad giggle while getting dreamy eyes, thinking of her Widdle with her big green dwarvy eyes and her big yummy booty.

“You were spying, pervy-spy-ox?”, Sera asked with overly accusing tone.

“Just seeing if I could get some of the pig you were butchering judging by the sounds coming from your room”, Bull joked. Sera giggled again and hit his shoulder. Then she stood up.

“Gonna see if Widdle is up already for my breakfast”, the archer said and took off through the back door. Cassandra smiled at the blond elf.

“Thanks, Bull”, the seeker then said honestly when they were alone. Her companion gave a nod, then Cassandra left and climbed the stair back to her man’s room. He was still asleep but when she put down the tray his nose twitched cutely and he grumbled coming slowly awake. She smiled down at him, then smiled to herself and stroked over one horn while kissing the other, greeting them after the far too long separation. She would definitely discuss Bull’s newest suggestion with her man. Her horned, hunky, cute and unstoppable _fiancé_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking interest int my stories. Maybe check out my other ones and leave me a like if you did indeed like what you read or post a comment for with some nice words or harsh critique! See y'all soon  
> -DDHF


End file.
